


Sol

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Opening up for the season.





	Sol

**Author's Note:**

> For FFVII100, Jul. 8th, 2015, 'vacation'

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Marlene declared as she grabbed both Kadaj and Yazoo by the hand and tugged them towards the door of the Villa. Denzel and Loz trotted behind and once the screen door closed, Cloud and Tifa couldn't help looking at each other and laughing.

"Think we'll see them before dinner?" Cloud questioned.

"Not if it means getting out of helping us open the place up.”

They worked in silence for a few minutes, each with their own tasks, until…

Looking up, eyes meeting across the room in panic, they had the exact same thought:

"Sunblock!"


End file.
